Communication systems and architectures have become increasingly important in today's society. One aspect of such architectures relates to interfaces, which can maximize bandwidth and minimize delays associated with data and information exchanges. Many architectures for effectuating proper data exchanges can add significant overhead and cost in order to accommodate a large number of data streams. In addition, as the size of data streams increases, communication systems should be developed to meet these robust conditions. Performance and compatibility are two eminent concerns for any person who is relegated the difficult task of developing an interface standard.
Accordingly, the ability to provide a communications system that consumes few resources, optimizes bandwidth, achieves superior performance, and offers minimal delay presents a significant challenge for network operators, service providers, and system administrators alike.